poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire
Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire is the 7th chapter of the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time saga planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot One night, Littlefoot, a young dinosaur, sees a strangely colored "flying rock" falling from the sky and colliding with a mountain in the Smoking Mountain range. When Littlefoot describes it the next morning, most of the adult dinosaurs in the Great Valley disbelieve Littlefoot's story. However, two newcomers, the mysterious "Rainbow Faces", speak eloquently of possibilities of wonders beyond what they know. The Rainbow Faces suggest the rock may be a "Stone of Cold Fire", a stone possessing magical properties. Pterano, the devious, sinister and outcast uncle of Littlefoot's friend Petrie, overhears the conversation and conspires to use the rock to take control of the Great Valley. Pterano asks Petrie, who idolizes him, for the location of the rock and is told it has landed on Threehorn Peak, a volcano. Littlefoot's friend Ducky overhears Pterano's plan, but Pterano and his cronies, Rinkus and Sierra and Team Rocket, abduct her before she can warn the others. They take her along as they set out to find the Stone of Cold Fire. The other dinosaurs discover Ducky's kidnapping. The adults tell the young ones and Pooh and the others that Pterano had been made an outcast due to his carelessness after self-appointing himself leader of a group of dinosaurs; While searching for the Great Valley after an earthquake Pterano was overconfident and led his followers directly into a pack of Sharpteeth Deinonychus dinosaurs. Pterano, a Flyer like Petrie, was able to fly away but was expelled from the herd as punishment for abandoning his followers. Because the adults are slow to reach decision, Littlefoot, Petrie, Pooh, Ash, and their friends Cera and Spike take off by themselves in search of Ducky, who, meanwhile, falls through the floor into a cave while running from the flyers. After they find her, Ducky comforts Petrie, who is distraught about his uncle's actions, by stating that Pterano was the least wicked of the three Flyers, and that the potential for goodness still lives in him. The young ones pursue the Flyers, hoping to reach the Stone of Cold Fire before them. Aided by the Rainbow Faces, who suddenly appear and offer their knowledge of volcanos, the young ones manage arrive at Threehorn Peak before the Flyers. They discover that the Stone is an ordinary meteorite. Lamenting over this realization, Pterano states that he had meant to create a paradise with the power of the stone, not realizing that this paradise already exists in the form of the Great Valley. The volcano begins to erupt. In the nick of time Petrie's mother and her friend evacuate the young dinosaurs, leaving Rinkus and Sierra behind where they are caught in the explosion of the Stone. Pterano is thanked for saving Ducky but as punishment for his plan Pterano is banished from the Great Valley and into the Mysterious Beyond for five years. Littlefoot finds the Rainbow Faces and asks them when they are leaving. A meteor flies overhead, and the female comments, "Any time now". Littlefoot, somewhat unnerved, asks the Rainbow Faces whether the Stone of Cold Fire is actually real. The male Rainbow Face admits the stone does not exist, but explains that the young ones' effort to search for it was what really mattered. The Rainbow Faces reiterate their claim that there are many unknowns to be discovered "beyond the Mysterious Beyond". Littlefoot is momentarily distracted, and the Rainbow Faces disappear. In their place is a crystalline pillar of light, which shimmers briefly and vanishes. As it goes, a meteor streaking across the sky suddenly changes its course, flying upward and off into the night. Littlefoot's friends find him and Littlefoot, inspired by the Rainbow Faces, reflects that there are many unknowns and that such unknowns make life wonderful. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Ttark, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin are absent in this film, due to it being a past adventure. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, and the Pokémon films. *Winnie the Pooh, Buzzie, and Sierra are voiced by Jim Cummings. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time sequels, video games, and TV series, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito (who will remake Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time) will take over those projects instead. *This film will be dedicated to the loving memories of Kenneth Mars (1953-2011), who was the current voice of Grandpa Longneck and died of pancreatic cancer, and John Ingle (1928-2012), who was the current voice of Topsy (aka Cera's father) and died of cancer. *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Buzzie the Vulture, and Sierra are all voiced by Jim Cummings. *Flaps the Vulture, Petrie, and the Spokes Dinosaur are all voiced by Jeff Bennett. Video Pooh's Adventures of The Land Before Time Saga Trailer Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Sequel films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Kenneth Mars Category:Films dedicated to John Ingle